Happy Endings Never End
by youarethegirl
Summary: Tara/Willow ;; I wanted to create a happier ending to my fave Buffy Characters. So I gave them 3 wishes. Actually, I gave them a genie. Tara's wished back.
1. I miss her

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Buffy, I'd be out there making this into Season 8, 9, 10 etc. but I'm not, so I don't. I wish I did though.

**Warning to close-minded people:** This fanfic contains several relationships between persons who are of the same sex. If this bothers you then beat it. You cannot control the way of the world. Sure you can try, but someone will eventually lock you up in prison. Pretty simple.

**Pairing of chapter:** Willow/Tara

**POV of chapter:** Willow Rosenberg.

-

_Everything's different now. _I think as I put the pancake mixture in the pan. _Funny shapes or rounds? Tara would have asked. I miss her._

_I miss the perfume she used to wear. I miss the smell of her hair. I miss the sound of her laugh. I miss how beautiful she looked sleeping. I miss how sometimes I woke her up from any nightmares she had had. I miss how when we studied together, I caught her catching glimpses at me. I miss the way she used to cuddle me when she got in bed. I miss the way she looked at me. That look of pure love, which I unconsciously returned. I miss everything about her. I used to love making her smile._

_I love her smile. It was a cross between an innocent smile and an I'm-a-vixen smile. I'd do anything if I could see her smile once again. But that'll never happen again. Not in the real world, anyway. Cause it happens all the time, in my world. Because she is my world. She's my reason for existing. She's my always._

_Nope, big check in the everything's not different now column. I still think about her 60/60/24/7. And, I'm still Willow Rosenberg, the computer geek. The witch. The gay gal. Who fell so hard for Tara MacLay, she was going to destroy the world. Who says love doesn't rule the world? Well, they're right. Love doesn't rule the world. Love made the world._

-

I'll give a cookie to the first 5 who review.

Btw. This was a sort of the prologue.


	2. Patrolling

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Buffy, I'd be out there making this into Season 8, 9, 10 etc. but I'm not, so I don't. I wish I did though. I do own Michael, though.

**Author's note:** sorry I made the vamp cameo a little short. I'm not good at writing fights, just starting them. As for the genie's appearance, what can I say, I had to make him hot.

**Warning to close-minded people:** This fanfic contains several relationships between persons who are of the same sex. If this bothers you then beat it. You cannot control the way of the world. Sure you can try, but someone will eventually lock you up in prison. Pretty simple.

**Pairing of chapter:** sort of none

**POV of chapter:** Buffy Anne Summers.

-

"What's black, white and red all over?" I read from my magazine, tapping my pencil on the paper. _Well, unless it's a vamp looking to get dusted, I don't really care. Hmm.. Let's see.._ I flip the magazine over to the answer page. Before I can look at the answer, a vamp seizes the magazine from me.

"Hey, I was reading that!" I say as I get up and punch him in the face. Then I easily stake him with my pencil.

"Crap. Broke my pencil. I should really but one of those sharpener keychain thingies." I pick up my magazine and dust it. I find the answer page. "A sun burnt penguin? How lame is that? Hey what's that?" I say as I bend down to pick up what looked like a well-kept lamp. "How come you didn't dust?" I ask the lamp, not expecting an answer.

To my surprise, white smoke escaped from a tiny hole in the lamp. The smoke started to form a human body, a male human body. He had no shoes. He had on khaki pants with a white strap round his middle. He wasn't wearing any shirt which perfectly showed off his tanned and also bare chest. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. "I didn't dust because that vampire you just dusted was not my true owner." He said.

My mouth opened without my knowing it and he said, "Pardon my manners, I am Michael, the genie of the lamp, master."

"And I am Buffy Summers, slayer of the world. Did you just call me master?" I blurt out.

"Yes, master."

"Ok, will you stop with the master thing. I hate that guy." I say.

"Yes, mas- I mean, yes." He says.

"So, you're a genie, huh?"

"Yes."

"Is this like an Aladdin thing?"

"I am not familiar with the term 'Aladdin'."

"Ok, can you like not talk all robot-like? You're making Anya sound sociable." I say.

"Robot-like?" he says sounding confused.

"Forget it." I say, giving up.

"As you wish."

"So, what's the deal? You give me three wishes, I wish two, I feel all sorry for you and I wish you free?"

"You must be a truly experienced thinker to guess most of that." Michael says.

"Nah, I just own VHS." I say casually. "So, you gonna tell me what's on the menu?"

"Menu?" he asks.

"How many wishes you're granting me, you know."

"Oh. Well, you have three wishes. You can wish for anything, except for more wishes."

"Crap, that's what I was gonna do. That's it?"

"That's it."

"So, I _can_ wish for resurrections?" I ask carefully.

"Yes, of course."

"Oh, yay! Go team me. Suck on that, Prince Ali!" I say as I gather my things and hold out the lamp in front of me.

"Excuse me, but why are you holding my lamp like that?" he asks.

"Um, for you to jump in it. So, uh, go on." I push the lamp towards him.

He laughs so hard, he bends over. "You have never even _seen_ a painting of a genie, have you, Miss. Summers?" he says when he finally calms down.

"What? What is it?" I ask.

"When a genie is released from his or her lamp, the only way for them to return there is for their master to wish all the wishes they were granted."

"Well, that's just.. stupid." I say "What am I supposed to do, walk around with you behind me and introduce you as Mike the Genie?" I start walking towards The Mason Hotel.

"Well, why not?" he says walking behind me.

"Because I would like to actually have a life, thank you."

"But I sensed that you had a soul." He says.

"Metaphorically." I say as I reach The Mason, as most of us refer to it, or just the hotel.

Me and Faith, so as not to wake up our roommates in the middle of the night because of slayer duty, were put in room 19. Willow and Kennedy had the 17th, Xander and Andrew were forced together in the 16th, (Xander was bribed), Giles had rented room 18 and let Dawn stay in room 15 alone. He simply couldn't stand the nail polish smell. That and Dawn's constant ranting about Orlando Bloom. So, everyone was happy, excluding Xander. He's convinced Andrew keeps inching towards him when they're in the double bed.

I knock on the door which had the number 19 on it. Faith and mine's room. Dawn opens the door. She pounces on me and hugs me.

"Where were you? We were getting worried." Dawn says. "Well, I was anyway. Faith didn't even know you weren't here."

"Hey, B, who's the hottie?" Faith says as she spots Michael.

-

Review please, I'm begging here. I'd go down on my knees but the jeans I'm wearing are designer.

3 of 3


	3. Andrew

Rough plot: After Chosen, the gang head out to Cleveland, then the happy endings start happening

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Buffy, I'd be out there making this into Season 8, 9, 10 etc. but I'm not, so I don't. I wish I did though. I do own Michael, though. So, no stealing my genie.

**Warning to close-minded people:** This fanfic contains several relationships between persons who are of the same sex. If this bothers you then beat it. You cannot control me. Sure you can try, but someone will eventually lock you up in prison. Pretty simple.

**Pairing of chapter:** none

**POV of chapter:** Xander Harris

-

I wake up from my dream with a smile on my face. I was dreaming about Anya, again. I feel her hands around my waist, and I smile. Then I open my eyes abruptly. Anya's dead. Her hands can't be around my waist. Then just exactly _whose hands_ _are around my waist?_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I yell as I get up, no, as I run away from the bed. That's the umpteenth time that's happened. "ANDREW!" I scream "DON'T YOU EVER-" I stop, looking at the motionless lump on my bed. "Andrew?" He snorts. "FOR PETE'S SAKE, MAN, WAKE UP!" I scream.

"Wha-, huh?" he manages to mumble through the quilt.

"Don't you ever-" I'm cut off by a knock on the door.

"Xander? You Ok in there?" I hear one of my best friends, Willow, ask.

I open the door and there she is, my bestest friend since kindergarten.

"Hey Xand, urgent Scoobies meeting in 5 minutes, Giles'."

"Ok, we'll be there. Just let me wake up Goldilocks."

"Andrew? Try pouring a glass of water on him."

"Does that work?"

"It didn't on Kennedy but maybe it will on Andrew."

"You poured a glass of water on your own girlfriend?" she nods. "And I thought I was the joker of our group." she laughs at my joke.

"Anyway I gotta wake Kennedy."

"And we both know that that takes more than 5 minutes so yeah, I'll see ya in 5."

"'K." She crosses the hall and I close the door.

2 of 2


	4. the Card Master

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Buffy, I'd be out there making this into Season 8, 9, 10 etc. but I'm not, so I don't. I wish I did though. I do own Michael, though.

**Warning to close-minded people:** This fanfic contains several relationships between persons who are of the same sex. If this bothers you then beat it. You cannot control the way of the world. Sure you can try, but someone will eventually lock you up in prison. Pretty simple.

**Pairing of chapter:** Willow/Tara

**POV of chapter:** Dawn Summers

-

_I can't believe I am related to Ignorance. Buffy has had 3-wish dude follow her around for almost a week. She hasn't even wished her first wish. If I was her, I would have already wished for lots of things, or people._ I think as I sit opposite Buffy playing Rummy. _Good thing I'm winning the game. Maybe if I beat Buffy, just maybe…_

It's just me, Willow, Kennedy, Andrew, Xander, Faith, and Buffy sitting around a table playing cards in room 18, Giles' room. He's on the sofa reading _Myths and Brits: a British guide_. I guess life _is_ boring if you're Rupert Giles.

Michael is sitting behind Buffy quietly. I look around at my opponents. Then I look at my cards.

-

Half an hour later…

"Checkmate! I won!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

"Dawn, you only say checkmate if you're playing Chess. This is Rummy. And it's just a game." Buffy says.

"Whatever! I still won! Yay! I beat you!" I say smiling psychotically. I yawn. "Man, I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed."

"Want me to tuck you in bed so that the grown ups can play strip poker?" Buffy says.

"Nah, Willow can do it." I say which makes Buffy quiet. "Right Wills?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Sure, Dawnie." Willow says. I knew it. She was thinking about Tara. Again. "Come on, let's get you to bed." She says getting up. "Actually, I think I'm gonna settle down for the night too. I'm beat."

"Night, baby. I'm gonna stay for a while longer. I wanna play strip poker." Kennedy says giving Willow a goodnight kiss.

"Um, Ken, that was a joke." Buffy says.

"It was?" Faith asks disappointed.

"Ok. I'm going, come on, Will." I say. We go out of room 18 and I go to Willow's room instead of my own.

"Dawn, what are we doing here? I thought you were tired." Willow asks half-asleep.

"Yes but you're more tired than me. So, uh, Good night." I say as I go out of the room.

"Dawn?" Willow asks.

"Yeah?" I say.

"Thanks for getting me outta there."

"You're welcome." I say as I close the door. "Thank me after I bring the person you're thinking about back." I whisper to no one in particular.

-

So.. what's Dawnie got up her sleeve..? To all perverts.. I'm not talking literally.


End file.
